bigbrotherissocoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother All Stars
s7 Installment In The Big Brother Total Drama Series! TWISTS! * First Ever All Stars Season with Past Players!: S1! Jaden Brinton Jyrome Joel Crystal James Drake Kennedy Ani Adriana s2! Jamie Nat (Host) (s2,S3) Cam (s2,S3) Jack Tyler Angelica Colt Jules S3 Tasha Ti Cam Nat (Host) S4 Jyrome (S1) Kaylia Malik S5 Alec Baxter Destin S6 Thomas Richard * S 1 Twist) ** The Golden Button: In the third week, a golden button was placed in the sitting room. The clue in front of the button that read: "Press the button, for power awaits! But beware: he will also seal your fate." Who Got the prize find out. ** S 2 Twist) * Secret Suite: The Secret Suite is where two HouseGuests evicted during Week 4, will reside until they have the opportunity to come back. * Block All Twist: '''Week 3, One HouseGuest Randomly Pick got to block the next Twist of the Summer * S3 Twist) ** '''3 People On The Block: '''On Week 10, It was BB:Canada Week! 3 People Up & 2 Goes and The Contestants Have two vote for People they want to save. * s4 Twist) ** '''Temptations: One House Guest was randomly selected to pick between two choices: giving everyone a letter from home and unleashing an eterenal nominee or shredding the letters, taking away $10,000 and forfeiting his/her spot in the game. He/She chose to walk and take the money. * S5 Twist) ** Viewer's Player: One Random houseguest played for the viewing public. The viewers voted and controlled his/her every game decision on which houseguest to target, nominate, or evict. He/She was also given various other non-gameplay related secret tasks voted by the viewers. * S6 Twist) ** Fast Forward: '''In Week 9, a variation of a Double Eviction was revealed to the HouseGuests. A series of competitions would be played to determine who would get the sole vote to evict, who would be immune, who would be nominated and who would be evicted. The winners of rounds one and two would both be safe and earn a spot in the final three. The winner of round one would also receive the power of the sole vote. The loser of round three would be instantly evicted and the HouseGuest with the sole vote would vote to evict between the remaining two contestants. * S7 New Twists) ** '''Rewind Time: In Week 9 after HOH and Veto is Played there is a New Twisted called "REWIND TIME!" Going Back into the week like it never happend and HOH Dehrown and Noms Safe. HOH & POV Comps are replayed but the old HOH from last Week can play the new Rewind Time HOH ** The Block: '''In Week 3-8 there was a box placed at the door by the evicton door if one of them Touched and wanting what inside will be instaevicted and get mabye, 10000000000000 Dollars. ** '''Dont Leave: '''Week 5-8 '''after the last few Comps one person would find this other Secret room. if they could find the right Key to keep them back in the house they would be safe for one whole week CONTESTANT